The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become more capable of performing tasks that far exceed a traditional voice call. Mobile devices are becoming portable computing devices that are capable of running a variety of applications and presenting a variety of types of information to a user. Further, many mobile devices incorporate some degree of location awareness that can be used to model a pattern of movement of the device, and accordingly a user thereof, to enhance services and information that may be provided to the user via the device.